Akhir Kelabu
by kacang metal
Summary: (Collab antara kacang metal dan Aprktbrt) Suara hembusan sang bayu yang menegaskan perkara pada diri ini./"T-tunggu, Tetsuyacchi, apa maksudmu?"/"Maaf Ryouta-kun. Kupikir, lebih baik kita sekarang kita sekedar berteman."/Genggaman rasa ini, telah hilang seiring berlangsungnya kebohongan./Fictogemino untuk #BiweeklyPrompt4. RnR, minna? XD


Akhir Kelabu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Didedikasikan untuk **#BiweeklyPrompt4** dengan tema **"GEMINTO"**

Happy Reading, minna XD

* * *

_Bahwa semuanya telah berakhir. _

_Di tengah bumi yang sedang menangis._

_Suara hembusan sang bayu yang menegaskan perkara itu pada diri ini._

* * *

Sore itu, di tengah awan kelabu yang tengah menjatuhkan ribuan air pada bumi, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa terus menerus menorehkan senyum pahit di antara wajah pucatnya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal, bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pendusta yang benar-benar handal.

"Ryouta-_kun_, pasti mengerti, kok." Kuroko menatap dalam pada wajah sang pemilik manik madu di hadapannya. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian ia kembali berbicara, "Tanpa aku jelaskan, sebenarnya."

"Tetsuya_cchi_, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bica—"

"Semua selesai disini, kan? Bahwa kau telah berdusta padaku?"

Yang ditanya, hanya bisa terus menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak dapat menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kise memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik madu miliknya. Ia tak sanggup menatap sepasang kelereng _turquoise _di hadapannya yang dulu memabukkan dan membuatnya candu untuk terus dipandang, karena kini justru membuatnya merasa tersayat hatinya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan, Ryouta-_kun._ Atau... haruskah aku memanggilmu Kise_-kun _lagi? Dan bukankah kau sendiri yang menyebabkan hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini?" Kuroko tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat membelai lembut pipi Kise. Merasa nyaman, Kise menundukkan kepalanya agar Kuroko bisa terus membelai pipinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali untuk menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini lalu menciumnya. Namun, niatnya terhenti ketika dua manik _turquoise_ favoritnya—yang tak lain adalah milik Kuroko—menyiratkan kesedihan dan luka yang dalam, amat dalam.

"T-tunggu, Tetsuya_cchi_, apa maksudmu?"

Sungguh, sebenarnya Kise sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dan jalan pikiran seorang Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu tertawa hambar—walaupun suara tawanya sedikit teredam oleh derasnya hujan.

"Kau sudah bahagia bersama Aomine-_kun_, kan? Aku turut bahagia bila jawabannya adalah iya."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, hingga dirasa bibirnya sebentar lagi akan menghasilkan luka yang dalam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Kise menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit kelabu yang menjatuhkan tetes demi tetes air.

Rentetan frasa yang diucapkan Kuroko secara mendadak terlalu perih rasanya untuk didengar oleh Kise. Ditambah dengan nadanya yang datar, seolah ia tidak merasa terluka. Bibir manis Kuroko bergerak dengan amat luwes ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, hingga membuat Kise semakin perih saat melihatnya.

"Maaf, Ryota-_kun_. Kupikir, lebih baik sekarang kita sekedar berteman."

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu, bila Kise Ryouta telah berbohong padanya di tengah hujan deras ini. Walau pada akhirnya, Kise tetap tak akan pernah jujur padanya. Dan Kuroko amat percaya, bahwa Kise adalah seorang pendusta yang benar-benar handal.

* * *

_Ketidakjujuran, merenggut semua dari genggaman ini._

_Di tengah bayu yang menerpa kebahagiaan mereka._

_Genggaman rasa ini, telah hilang seiring berlangsungnya kebohongan._

* * *

**Silakan kembali membaca dari paragraf terakhir hingga ke paragraf awal**

* * *

Geminto : Fanfiksi yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah juga dari bawah ke atas, walau maknanya sudah berbeda.

Halo, kembali bertemu dengan saya dan teman saya—Aprktbrt—yang membawa fictogemino ini x3 Setelah empat hari menguras otak, akhirnya jadi juga fic ini ="D *nangis bahagia*

Nyahahaha, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, minna~ Plot fic ini dibuat oleh author ngenes dan diketik oleh author nista.

Akhir kata, RnR? =3


End file.
